Upon the Arid Lakes
by moocow24
Summary: Blanche is loyal her people. She is a proud Roman and she does everything she can to support the legacy that comes with that name. But can she survive without her memories in a place where washing dishes is considered real discipline? More importantly will she be able to save the person that pulled her from her home and put her there? (This is me having shameless fun with an OC)
1. Chapter I

"Hey Jay, Octavian is sneaking around the Vulcan kids again. I don't know what he's doing but it can't be good."

Jason looked up to see his girlfriend Reyna leaning against the doorway of his office. She had the same apprehensive look she always got when speaking of the augur but knowing his intense need for power Jason didn't blame her for her apprehension.

"Why don't you get Prescott on it, you know she's better at intimidating him into obedience." Jason replied dismissively, not even looking up from the paperwork he was trying to get done.

"I tried but I can't find her." This had Jason looking up.

"Did you check the arena?" Jason knew that his co-praetor prided herself on being punctual because of some sort of "honor code" she had set up for herself.

"And all of the other odd places she likes to randomly bring her students." Reyna answered shrugging, she knew just as well as Jason that Prescott was as reliable as you could get but everyone needed a chance to ditch.

Jason let out a long sigh; he really needed to get this work done. "You better be in some serious trouble Blanche." He muttered under his breath as he stomped out side.

With Reyna on his heals he headed to the arena where he recognized his co-praetor's afternoon class hacking away at each other. "Have any of you seen Prescott?" he asked, using her last name instead of first since that was what practically the whole camp called her.

An older camper who was less intimidated by Jason's title answered for them, "She didn't show up today and I haven't seen her this morning." Jason nodded for them to continued and marched out of the arena and over to the praetor dorms.

The dorms were basically a small two bedroom apartment type place where the praetors lived during their rule. When he got there he went to the left where her room was and knocked. After five minutes of waiting with no response he shared a look with Reyna before trying the door. It opened easily and they entered the simple room.

Jason had seen it many times before so he wasn't surprised by the very Spartan room. All that was in it was a bed, a desk, and a dresser. He made his way to the perfectly made bed just to notice it wasn't so perfectly made. Getting closer he noticed that there was wrinkles toward the bottom of her blood red comforter and that her two pillows weren't aligned properly. For any other teenager this would be normal and inconspicuous but for the partially OCD daughter of Mars this was very suspicious.

"What's wrong?" Reyna asked as his face grew worried.

"If she had gotten up this morning she would have made sure this bed looked unused." Jason stated looking around the room for more clues.

Reyna looked a bit confused; she didn't know Blanche as well as Jason did so she didn't understand the seriousness. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I don't think she went to bed last night." Jason looked at the bed once more, "Or at least didn't finish getting ready for bed."

"Then where is she?" Reyna asked, her confusion growing.

"That's the problem," Jason plopped down on the wrinkled bed with a sigh. "I don't know."

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing**

**1.) First things first! This is a story centered on an OC of mine. I'm sorry if you don't like those kinds of stories. I'm not a big fan of them myself but I have been itching to write one (yah I know kind of hypocritical) and didn't want to because people won't like it but then I decided the point of fanfiction is to twist fiction to your utmost desire and I desire to write this. **

**So if you don't like it I'm sorry, please just stop reading it and carry on with your life and I will carry on with mine.**

**2.) To explain this a bit more this is about my OC Blanche Atticus Prescott a daughter of Mars and the co-praetor to Jason. She is going to be taking Jason's place in switching camps and the prophecy of 7. Reyna still exists (as you just read) and is Jason's girlfriend but my OC was elected instead of her. This chapter is just a lil prologue showing when they found out she was missing to introduce the plot. **

**3.) I am going to try not to make my character a Mary Sue but you know how it goes. Please (politely) inform me if you believe I need to tone it down.**

**4.) Sorry Reyna seems oober OOC I just believe she would be a bit more chill if she didn't have all that stress on her back and it was hard for me to make her stern and smart in this chapter. On that note know that I will try to make everyone stay in character but I think differently than Rick Riordan so I can't make promises. **

**5.) Just in case you were wondering I got the title of this from a poem by Mark R. Slaughter.**

**Hope you liked it. Feel free to comment or PM me if you have any questions. **


	2. Chapter II

When Blanche opened her eyes she knew only one thing. Her name was Blanche Atticus Prescott and nothing was right.

She looked down to see herself wearing dark wash shorts with red converse and a purple t-shirt with gold lettering on it that had the sleeves cut out so a red crop top was showing out the sides. She could feel that her hair was up in a ponytail, the dark red slightly purple curls brushing her neck when she turned to look out the window. She was in a school bus and they were driving through the middle of nowhere in a desert and looking up and down the aisles she could see a bunch of teens her age (about 16) sitting around, talking, and listening to music.

The most worrying thing though was that her hand was linked with a male who was crowded in the small seat with her. He was handsome, she had to give the stranger that, but the fact that she was cuddling with a complete stranger was something she just didn't feel was a usual thing for her.

The stranger turned and noticed her staring. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked. He looked like he had some Native American in him and it definitely added to his charm. His hair was cut choppily as if he did it himself and he was wearing worn looking jeans with a t-shirt and a plaid over shirt. The most interesting thing about him was his eyes. They looked like a kaleidoscope with every color of the rainbow swirling around.

"I don't know you." She decided after she finished studying him. She was hoping it would spark some sort of memory but sadly all it did was make her unease grow, making her remove her hand from his.

The boy started laughing but before he could reply a voice shouted from the front of the bus, "Alright cupcakes, listen up!" He was wearing a baseball cap and had a whistle hanging around his neck. He had a megaphone clipped to his belt and he seemed to be only five feet tall. All in all he looked like the cliché high school coach (albeit a bit short) but there was something about him that didn't sit right with Blanche, making her hands just itch to hit something.

"Stand up Coach Hedge!" A student sitting in the back taunted.

"I heard that!" The coach scanned the bus but his eyes stopped when they met Blanche's dark grey ones. His scowled deepened and Blanche had to clench her hands when a chill went down her spine.

"We arrive in five minutes! Stay with your partner. Don't lose your worksheet. And if any of you precious little cupcakes causes any trouble on this trip, I will personally send you back to campus the hard way." The coach picked a baseball bat from the seat next to him and hit it threateningly against his hand.

Blanche couldn't stop a scowl from forming on her face and before she knew it some surprisingly vivid images of exactly what she could do to him with that baseball bat appeared in her mind. "Now that doesn't sound very teachery." She muttered to try to distract herself from the frightening images.

"Well we are at the Wilderness School 'Where the kids are the animals.'" The boy next to her joked bumping her with his shoulder.

"Yah well this is a mistake. I'm not supposed to be here." Blanche decided crossing her arms over her chest as she tried to figure out exactly where she was supposed to be.

The boy in front of them turned around when he heard that and started laughing his head off. "Yeah, right, Blanche. We've all been framed! I didn't run away six times and Peter didn't steal a BMW." He deadpanned, a smile slipping through on his elfish face.

The boy's, who Blanche guessed to be Peter, ears turned red and he hit the other boy in the arm. "I didn't steal it Leo." He grumbled.

"Oh, I forgot. What was your story again? You talked him into giving it to you?" Leo Joked looking at Blanche as if saying _Can you believe him?_

"No I mean this is actually a mistake. I don't know why I am here. In fact I don't really know anything." Blanche stated, getting irritated from the two boys acting all buddy-buddy with her.

"Ha ha bro very funny." Leo replied sarcastically as he fiddled with some screws and nuts.

"Yah well I'm not trying to be funny." Blanche narrowed her eyes at him.

Peter frowned and placed a hand on her arm. "Did you hit your head? You really don't know who we are?"

"I have never seen either of you in my life." Blanche frowned herself, something was up but it felt like everything was a puzzle and she was missing a piece.

Luckily before either boy could accost her some more about her memory the bus pulled up in front of a big red stucco complex. We she had climbed off and got a better look at it she could tell it was some sort of museum.

"So you really don't remember your best bro and your boyfriend?" Leo asked as they started to file into the building.

"I'm really hoping that you are the best bro." She deadpanned, "But no I don't remember anything."

"Oh well if you are going to play this out. We are like super tight and you promised to give me all of your deserts for this semester." Leo gave him a mischievous smile and Peter hit his arm.

"Dude this is serious we should tell someone!" He stated and Leo scoffed.

"Who Coach Hedge?" Maybe he can hit over the head with his baseball bat a few times to bring back the memory." He laughed at his own joke.

Peter was saved (if you use the term loosely) from answering that when a new voice appeared, "Yo Blanche don't talk to these bottom-feeders. You're my partner remember?" He wedged himself between Blanche and Peter before knocking Leo over.

"Yah how about no." Even though Blanche didn't recognize him either she could tell he was not someone she wanted to be around.

"Come on baby don't be like that." He replied looping an arm around her waist. "You know you want to spend time with me."

She really didn't want to spend time with him but he gave her the same uneasy feeling the coach did and she had a feeling she would be closer to solving the mystery of her amnesia if she stuck with him than with Peter and Leo. So she removed the hand from her waist and headed toward where the students were milling around, waiting for directions. He seemed to take her silence as a good thing and followed like a puppy dog.

Walking through the exhibit was pretty uneventful, the only interesting thing being Peter almost getting into a fight with a few idiots who were making fun of his lineage. Not before long they reached the skywalk and with a snarky comment from Coach Hedge they were left to mill about on it.

Blanche had to admit the canyon was beautiful but also large and imposing. She frowned though as thunder cracked overhead. Looking up a storm seemed to be brewing but weirdly Blanche felt the same unease in the pit of her stomach. Thunder cracked again and Blanche found herself unconsciously playing with a ring on her left hand. She frowned because she hadn't noticed it earlier and looked at it closer. It was a thick gold band wrapped around her middle finger with a picture of a battle axe crossed with a sword behind a woodpecker. Blanche decided it was definitely something to look into later and turned to focus on her partner.

The uneasy feeling only grew the longer she worked with the teen, his constant pick-up lines and false complements bringing her no closer to trusting him. The one constant was the coach's eyes on the back of her head the whole time. After twenty minutes of being stared down by the midget Blanche dismissed herself and headed over to the "teacher."

"Why am I here?" She said instead of greeting, her right hand going to fidget with the ring again.

Hedge looked surprised by her brashness, "I was actually going to ask you that cupcake." He admitted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I've been smelling monster all week and then you show up and now I have three demigods to watch until the pick-up team arrives."

Blanche didn't know what he meant by monster or demigod but the words brought a sharp pain behind her eyes, as if her brain was trying to remember something but just couldn't.

"Pick-up team?" Blanche thought it was the safest thing to ask, deciding to conquer the mythical mountain later.

Hedge waved his hand dismissively, "They called this morning and said they would come pick you three up today, something about a clue."

Before Blanche could ask another question the wind began to pick up, whipping her clothes and hair around. "They couldn't have waited five more minutes." Hedge grumbled under his breath before unclipping his megaphone, "OK everyone inside! NOW!" He shouted, the teens grateful for an excuse to get out of the wind.

Blanche found herself fighting against the flow of students. She didn't know what was happening but it didn't feel right to run away, even though she didn't know what they were running from.

"Come on Blanche let's go!" Leo called to her, appearing on her left while Peter appeared on her right.

'_Now I have three demigods to watch'_ Coach's words came back to her and she knew it wasn't a coincidence. She didn't know what a demigod was but Coach thought she was one and if she really did just appear today there had to be a reason she appeared connected to these two boys.

"We need to stay out here." She stated after a moment of studying them both. The wind continued to grow stronger and Peter looked confused.

"What do you meant? It isn't safe out here!" He grabbed her arm as if he was going to drag her inside but they were interrupted by Leo.

"Uh guys… What is that?" He asked, pointing out towards the horizon.

At first Blanche though it was just the clouds turning darker but after refocusing she saw it was two dark stallions galloping towards them. They looked like they had trapped lightning in their vapor bodies and it flashed every now and then. As they got closer a single word appeared in her head along with a with another sharp pain as if the word had managed to make it past the barricade set up in her mind.

"Venti." She answered Leo and a loud cackling sounded from behind them. They turned to see the teen from before that was Blanche's partner (Dylan was his name?).

"So you do know us! I'm glad we waited then, our mistress said it would be worth our while to wait." He looked a little crazed now, as his body slowly melted away so that he was made with the same vapor as the approaching horses.

"Back up kids," Coach Hedge appeared between them and the monster. "I should have known it was you a week ago."

"You gonna protect three demigods at a time old man?" Dylan asked and Hedge response was to hit his baseball bat against his open hand.

"Demigods?" Peter asked (Blanche had to curse his timing) causing Dylan to whip his head towards him.

The monster just cackled again and flicked his hand, causing a funnel of wind to pick peter up and slam him against the wall in a way that was definitely going to hurt.

"Your defense is failing before you even try, a little pathetic don't you think?" He taunted and coach looked like he was going to charge but before he could Dylan flicked his hand again and Leo flew over the barrier that separated the visitors from the canyon.

Leo scrambled for a hand hold and about twenty feet down he was able to grab onto one so he was dangling there by his fingertips. Coach looked broken between going to save Leo and staying to fight Dylan.

"Can you get to him?" Blanche asked, nodding her head to the fallen Latino.

Coach Hedge looked surprised but nodded his head, "I should be able to climb down." He looked a bit apprehensive and asked, "Do you know what you are doing?"

Blanche let out a laugh. "I have no idea." She looked back at Dylan, who looked as if he was waiting just to fight her. "But I'm sure I'll figure it out."

She let a devious smile show through and Coach must have seen something he trusted because he kicked off his shoes (revealing cloven hooves that Blanche was going to think about more later) and vaulted over the barrier, making his way down like a mountain goat.

"And then there were two." Dylan brought the attention back to himself before giggling. "Or should I say four." That was the moment the two other venti reached them, galloping around so they were behind their brother.

As Blanche approached she noticed Peter had woken up but was pretending to still be passed out, his hand loosely wrapped around a large rock. Blanche nodded to herself, noting his plan for later. She got closer to Dylan and he gave her a mischievous smile and before she could even blink his hand was flying toward her and she felt the wind picking her up.

There was a moment where she felt completely weightless, her back arched as everything shifted upside down. Sadly the moment didn't last long before she was flying headfirst to the bottom of the canyon. Out of pure reflex her hand shot out and grabbed a small handhold. Her body swung down and she hit the wall of the canyon with a force that had her teeth rattling. Her head was ringing and there was blood dripping down from her hand and where her knees had slammed into the wall. Her hand was throbbing and she wanted to just let go to ease the pain but instead she took a deep breath and reached up to grab a small ledge a bit higher than her other hand. She found a foot hold and a soon as she felt stable she took stock of the situation.

She was about fifty feet down and she could faintly hear Peter shouting up ahead. There was a ledge a little higher up blocking her view from the top so she doubted they could see her. She sighed but started to pull herself up, using natural hand and food holds. It was hard but also surprisingly easy, as if she had been trained to be able to do it.

By the time she reached the top she was more man than anything. She pulled herself over the barrier to see Peter waving a stick at the horse venti, who were laughing and running around in the air just out of his reach. Leo was throwing miscellaneous things he was finding in his pockets at them while Hedge was chasing after Dylan with his baseball bat. All in all it looked quite ridiculous and blanche found her anger growing. They were making fools out of her friends and that was just unacceptable.

Blanche set her face and started walking towards the odd group. Cracking her knuckles, Blanche stated as she got closer. "That was cute but now it's my turn." They all looked over surprise and she let a maniacal smile show through.

She turned towards Dylan and out of pure muscle memory she pulled her ring off her finger and spun it around in her right hand. As if excited the ring brock all laws of physics and shifted into an ace. Not just any axe though, a six foot tall pure gold double bladed battle axe. As if it was as easy as breathing she twirled it back and forth between her hands.

Before Dylan could even think she was on him, she relied on pure instinct and tried to not think about how killing was an instinct for her. She used all of her strength (which was a surprisingly large amount) to wing at him. He tried to block and keep her away with strong gusts of wind but she was ready this time and braced herself for each one.

In no time she was close enough to do some actual damage. She hit him in the side of the head with the flat of her blade which stunned him and gave her a moment to hook her foot behind his legs and knock him off his feet. Before she could swing the finishing strike something knocked into her back at full force. She managed to only stumble off of him and turned to see the other venti charging her.

She ran towards them head on and before she hit one she feinted left whilst swinging her axe, decapitating one and making it turn into gold dust. The other one ran towards her with new strength and she slit under his feet bringing the blade up and slicing it down his stomach as he ran past, causing him to turn into dust too.

Dylan popped up and kicked the dust as if waiting for them to reform and when they didn't he looked up and shouted at Blanche, "Impossible! Who_ are_ you, half-blood?"

Peter was so stunned he dropped the stick he had found, "Blanche, how…?"

Dylan hissed at them, but Blanche could see fear in his eyes, "You have no idea how many enemies you've awakened, half-bloods. My mistress will destroy _all_ demigods. This is a war you_ cannot_ win."

That was the moment the storm decided to explode, gale force winds coming out and sheets of rain pouring down. The clouds seemed to shift into a black hole and Dylan looked up, "My mistress calls me back but that doesn't mean I can't finish this." He stated flicking his hand one more time, sending Peter over the edge (really could he not think of another attack?).

Blanche surged forward, missing how Dylan grabbed Leo, and grabbed the railing while holding her axe at the very end. She reached it just in time and Peter grabbed just above the head of the axe with a strong grip. He nodded toward her and she started swinging, using the force to propel Peter up so that he could grab hold of the edge. They pulled themselves up just in time to see coach grappling with Dylan in the air. The cloud vortex seemed to be sucking them up but coaches fighting seemed to dislodge Leo from the ventus' grip. He fell with a thud but it was too late to save Hedge as he and Dylan were sucked into the vortex which disappeared with a pop once they were through.

Blanche and Peter climbed over the barricade and headed to where Leo looked like he was barely conscious. He groaned when they rolled him over but at least he was alive. "Please tell me I was dreaming." He moaned, cracking his eyes open.

"Sadly no you weren't." Blanche sighed plopping down next to him, now that the adrenalin wasn't pumping thorough her system she was starting to feel her injuries.

"Blanche, those things—"

"Venti," She replied. "Storm spirits."

"You acted like you knew them. Who are you?" Peter asked once she replied.

She shook her head and let out another sigh, "That's what I've been trying to tell you. I don't know."

**Disclaimer: Don't own at thing**

**1.) Yes I made Piper a boy. It's mainly because I didn't want to do femslash in this story and I wanted to have an option for romance for my charrie. Plus I'm not a big fan of Piper so I thought maybe it would be more fun to write her as a boy.**

**2.) Yes coach was OOC but I don't really like how he is in the books, I feel like Riordan dumbs him down. I still love him but I prefer to write him as a brash coach that still had thoughts outside of fighting. **

**3.) This chapter is very similar to the books (I even just copy pasted some dialogue) mainly because I like how Riordan sets up the characters. The farther this story goes the less it will be like the book. I will probably still use the same major plot points but I will switch everything up to how I like it.**

**4.) I recently watched Pompeii (with the volcano) and in it were how I picture the Romans to be. Harsh, strict, and powerful. So I made Blanche in that image so I apologize if in upcoming chapters she seems to be too mean, I just think that that is what the Romans would be like.**


End file.
